


Second Chances

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: A bar, the one that got away, what is James Kirk gonna do when faced with someone who knew him before he became a Star Fleet legend?





	Second Chances

Of all the gin joints in all the universe, you just had to walk into his. Or rather the one he was drinking in, it wasn’t as if he owned the place. Maybe he should buy a bar. That might be a good investment. His thoughts ran on their own train for a moment before his stomach flipped once again at the sight of you. He had been sitting there for an hour or so, waiting for McCoy to show, and was slightly buzzed but even through the slight haze and the crowded bar he knew as soon as his eyes landed on a familiar figure that it was you. 

It had been years since you’d last been in contact. Something that was as much, if not more, his fault than yours but damn if you didn’t continue to age beautifully. It was obvious that you were here with your crewmates, a gaggle of you laughing as you headed to the bar and for a second he thought you’d seen him. He sat up a little straighter, pulled out that dashing smile only to gain absolutely no reaction from you. Had he really changed that much? How could it be that just being near you again was sending shocks of nerves through his entire system and you didn’t even notice him? His smile dropped and his shoulders slumped as he turned back in his seat towards the bar.

To many, Kirk was a womanizer whose list of sexual partners was as long as some peace treaties and yet nobody ever wondered why this was. Why did he find it so difficult to commit? The answer was very simple, he’d once had a taste of something so good that he struggled to find anything that compared. 

Back in another lifetime you and he had been friends. Good friends. Best friends possibly. That was before you had gone off to the academy and left him behind. He wasn’t bitter about you going, it had made perfect sense really. You were bright and charismatic and with your desire to help people Starfleet medical was an obvious fit, he just missed you, knew you were off meeting new people who were better than him in so many ways. There were so many nights when he’d pick up the phone with the intention of calling you but then the thought that you might not be alone, that some strange male voice might answer your phone, left him just staring at his handset thinking of all the things he always meant to say but the words had just never come. 

He had gone on with his life, hell, he’d even joined Starfleet, worked hard on becoming the legend that was, or is, James T Kirk. None of that seemed to matter in that moment when his eyes fell upon you though. His heart began to pound so loud it drowned out all the noise of the bar and his chest constricted as he struggled to breathe, almost as if he’d been punched in the stomach. He couldn’t take his eyes off you and he realised that all those feeling he had locked away years ago hadn’t died, they were still there and if anything were stronger than ever. 

He knew that long after you had left him yours was the voice of reason in his head. His desire for you had made him act so carelessly and he had lost you, lost the potential to be with you. He had always hoped you might come back to him but he didn’t blame you for getting on with your life, it wasn’t as if he had given you any reason to find him. 

One of the girls you were with looked across at him and batted her eyelashes. Any other night that might have been all it would take for him to have sidled over and pulled out the old Kirk charm but he just wasn’t feeling it.

“Jimmy?” He paused with his drink halfway to his mouth and turned only to find you standing there, a warm smile spread across your face and just like that he was a teenager again. 

“Hey…” was all he managed to say before you had pulled him into a tight bear hug and he chuckled.

“You know Captain Kirk?” the girl who had been eyeing him up asked in astonishment. “You kept that quiet! Aren’t you gonna introduce us?” You obliged and he quickly found himself sat in a booth surrounded by women but the only thing he noticed was that your hand had never left his arm. He tentatively took your hand in his below the table and smiled to himself as he felt you lean closer into his side.

Hours passed and the drink flowed. McCoy may or may not have come looking for him at one point. To be honest Jim was too caught up in you to notice anyone else. Oh, he was the consummate entertainer and each tale he told more impressive than the last. You stayed in that bar until the early morning. “Want me to walk you back to wherever it is you’re staying?” He asked hopefully, not ready for your time together to come to an end. A simple nod from you was all he needed to lead you out of the bar, wrapping his arm around you as you wandered through Yorktown towards the hotel you were staying in. 

“Why did you not keep in touch, Jimmy?” the silence was broken by this very loaded question and Kirk rubbed the back of his neck. It was something he had asked himself a million times and he figured this may be the last time he ever saw you so he may as well be honest.

“I was scared.” His voice was low and if you hadn’t been watching him intently you may have missed it. Stopping suddenly, you turned to look at him, you brow furrowed in confusion.

“Scared? Of what?” Jim took a deep breath and scrambled in his alcohol addled mind to find the words but they didn’t seem big enough. Instead, his hands came up to cup your face and he pressed a tender and soft kiss to your lips that lasted a fraction too long to just be a friendly one. A smirk grew on your face as he gave you a little space. “You still scared Jimmy?”

“Terrified.” He sighed with a grin and that twinkle in his eye. You pulled him closer and ghosted your lips over his.

“Me too.” You murmured before pressing your lips to his in a heated and desire filled kiss that had been too long overdue.


End file.
